Zenzo
Zenzo (Kanji: 全蔵; English: Full Ownership) is a missing-nin of Amegakure no Sato and a freelance medic-nin who specializes in combating and curing infectious diseases. ''Personality and Relationships ''Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... ''Background and Storylines ''Background Birth Zenzo is the son of Hanzo and an unnamed woman. At some point in time, because of the implantation of the black salamander's venom sac within Hanzo and tampering by done by the Black Zetsu, Hanzo's DNA had fused with the black salamander's DNA. Consequently, Zenzo was born with the unique ability to excrete and exhale a corrosive variant of the black salamander's venom. Unfortunately, because all of his excretions and exhalations were extremely and so lethally venomous, his birth cries and tears killed both his mother and all of his mother's midwives. Immediately after Hanzo discovered Zenzo's birth and the deaths of both his mother and all of his mother's midwives, in an attempt to stave of a public outcry against him, Hanzo cover upped the deaths both of his mother and his mother's midwives by claiming that both his mother and all of his mother's midwives were assassinated by an enemy nin. Subsequently, because his variant of the black salamander's venom was as corrosive as it was toxic, it did not take long for Hanzo to discover that ALL of the Amegakure's models and variants of the rebreather were unable to withstand any degree or length of exposure to Zenzo's variant of the black salamander's venom. Consequently, because Hanzo was the one-and-only individual with any measure of resistance to the black salamander's venom, Hanzo had little to no choice but to care for and raise Zenzo himself. Childhood Unfortunately, eventually, Hanzo's ever-growing paranoia would cause Hanzo to abandon Zenzo out of the fear that an assassin could masquerade as Zenzo. Consequently, Zenzo was left in the care of others. Subsequently, one-by-one, all of those whom had the misfortune of being designated as Zenzo's caretaker were killed by Zenzo's toxicity. Needless to say, eventually, people began to see a designation as Zenzo's caretaker as a sentence to death and Zenzo as less of a child and more of an executioner. Consequently, eventually, Hanzo began to use exposure to Zenzo as a rather cruel and painful method of execution. Fortunately for Zenzo, shortly after he became a 6-year-old, he was adopted by Hanzo's brother and his uncle, Bunzo. Through caution and preparation, Bunzo managed to care for and raise Zenzo without being killed by Zenzo's toxicity. Eventually, shortly before Zenzo became an 10-year-old, Bunzo managed to invent both a rebreather and a lotion that could neutralize and withstand Zenzo's excretions and exhalations. As a result, thanks to Bunzo, Zenzo was able to begin to live a relatively normal life. Unfortunately, because of all of the people that had been accidentally killed by him in the past, Zenzo was feared and hated and rejected by all of the other people of Amegakure. To make matters worse, shortly after Zenzo became a 12-year-old, Bunzo was murdered by Pain. Fortunately for Zenzo, he had the good fortune of accidentally killing the Path of Pain that attempted to murder him and then managing to escape the other Paths of Pain. On the Run Afterward, for 4 years, Zenzo lived in fear of Pain and himself. During this time, out of the desire to "cure" himself of his toxicity, Zenzo began to study medical ninjutsu. In addition, also during this time, Zenzo just so happened to chance upon a fatally diseased and mortally wounded Hina. After Zenzo cured Hina of her disease and healed Hina of her wounds, Zenzo offered to adopt Hina as his younger sister and Hina accepted his offer. ''Abilities and Equipment ''Physical Capabilities As a direct result of having been in hiding and on the run from PAIN, of all people, for 4 years straight; Zenzo exhibits the physical capabilities of a Taijutsu specialist like Might Gai and Rock Lee. He is absurdly and extremely fast, so much so, that even a shinobi whom are augmenting their speed with the Lightning Release tend to afind it difficult — if not impossible — to keep up with him. He is also durable and strong enough to combat even the largest and most powerful of summons with naught but his bare hands. But most of all, he has honed and perfected each and every one of his Five Senses. He can see with clarity and detail as far as 4'' miles, hear the softest of breaths and lightest of heartbeats, taste a substance to an extent that surpasses even the efficacy of a reptile's forked tongue, smell better than even the most determined and fine-nosed of scent hounds, and feel with enough detail and sensitivity to detect an individual through even the slightest of shifts in the air. Spiritual Capabilities Zenzo exhibits naught but an average amount of chakra; however, Zenzo exhibits a greater degree of control over his chakra than most ''and Zenzo's chakra has been noted on multiple occasions to be VASTLY more potent than the chakra of the average individual or even the most talented of individuals. Unfortunately, the cause of the extreme and unprecedented potency of Zenzo's chakra is the dreaded and malignant Curse of Hatred. For Zenzo's sheer and unadulterated hatred for Amegakure no Sato and Pain has reached the point where it has boiled over his physicality and into his spirituality. Consequently, Zenzo's hatred has become a taint on both his body and soul alike. Under normal circumstance, because emotions are limited to the physicality rather than the spirituality, any emotion in one's chakra is confined to the physical energy that constitutes one's chakra and isolated from the spiritual energy that constitute's one chakra. As such, under normal circumstance, one's emotions is able to exert a myriad of effects on the physical energy of one's chakra but is unable to exert any effect on the spiritual energy of one's chakra and thereby unable to exert any effect on one's chakra as a while. Unfortunately, Zenzo is not a normal circumstance. Because Zenzo's hatred is apart of his body and soul alike, Zenzo's hatred exist within both his physical energy and his spiritual energy. As a result, Zenzo's hatred is able to exert an effect on Zenzo's physical and spiritual energies alike and thereby able to exert an effect on Zenzo's chakra as a whole. To put it simply, Zenzo's chakra is corrupted and tainted with hate. For it is not composed of just physical energy and spiritual energy. But rather; it is composed of physical energy, spiritual energy, and hateful energy (Romaji: nikushimi enerugī; Kanji: 憎しみ・エネルギー). As such, in actuality, Zenzo is not utilizing conventional chakra. But rather, Zenzo is utilizing Avidya Chakra (Romaji: Mumyou Chakura; Kanji: 無明・チャクラ). And thus, Zenzo is not utilizing conventional jutsu. But rather, Zenzo is utilizing Mumyōjutsu (Kanji: 無明術; English: Avidya Techniques). Notably, as a direct consequence of his possession of Avidya Chakra, Zenzo is unable to infuse natural energy into his chakra. Because the natural energy will always be rejected and repelled by the hateful energy that his chakra has been corrupted by and tainted with. Consequently, Zenzo is unable to enter the Sage Mode and thereby unable to utilize Senjutsu. But in exchange; Zenzo is able to infuse his hatred into natural energy as a means of corrupting and tainting the natural energy into demonic energy (Romaji: yōkai enerugī; Kana: 妖怪・エネルギー), combine that demonic energy with his physical energy and spiritual energy as a means of generating Demon Chakra (Romaji: Yōkai Chakura; Kanji: 妖怪・チャクラ), use then use that Demon Chakra to enter the Demon King Mode (Romaji: Maō Mōdo; Kanji: 魔王・モード) and thereby become capable of performing Maōjutsu (Kanji: 魔王術; English: Demon King Techniques). Ninjutsu Zenzo is an avid and capable practitioner of ninjutsu. Because his original reason for practicing and studying ninjutsu was to develop or find a "cure" for his toxicity, he specializes in medical ninjutsu. Notably; in addition to being one of the most — if not THE most — capable practitioners of medical ninjutsu in Amegakure; Zenzo is also a capable practitioner of Nature Transformation, Poison-based jutsu, and the Summoning Technique. Fire Release: An Empty Dream Fire Release: An Empty Dream (Romaji: Katon: Issuinoyume; Kanji: 火遁・一炊の夢) is a ninjutsu where Zenzo uses the Fire Release to transform his avidya chakra into Nightmarish Flames (Romaji: Akumuen; Kanji: 悪夢炎) that produce the Fear Release (Romaji: Kyōton; Kanji: 恐遁) whenever they are subjected to Shape Transformation. It allows Zenzo to generate the Immortal Flames of Samādhi (Romaji: Sammai no Fumetsuen; Kanji: 三昧の不滅炎) by molding an amount of avidya chakra in a manner where the avidya chakra will possess a much larger amount of spiritual energy than physical energy and then subjecting that avidya chakra to a Nature Transformation into a Fire Release. Notably, unlike a conventional fire, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi do not burn. Instead, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi convert an entity from an actuality into a possibility by utilizing its excess of spiritual energy to seize physical energy from the entity. As a result, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are able to decompose a jutsu from a body of physical and spiritual energy into just a body of spiritual energy and thereby negate the jutsu. And they are also able to deprive an individual of his or her physical energy and thereby debilitate an entity with enough fatigue to either incapacitate or even kill the individual. In addition, because the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are not a result of combustion, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are incapable of being smothered. Unfortunately, because the bond that binds physical energy to natural energy and spiritual energy in senjutsu is far too powerful to be broken by the force of spiritual energy alone, the Immortal Flames of Samādhi are useless against senjutsu. Poison Mist Poison Mist (Romaji: Dokugiri; Kanji: 毒霧) is a ninjutsu which allows its practitioner to exhale a a thick fog of poisonous gas. In Zenzo's case, it allows Zenzo to exhale a thick fog of a corrosive and gaseous variant of the black salamander's poison. Summoning Technique Summoning Technique (Romaji: Kuchiyose no Jutsu; Kanji: 口寄せの術) is a jutsu which allows the practitioner to teleport a target to his or her location. In Zenzo's case, the Summoning Technique allows Zenzo to summon Ibuse and a number of other salamanders to his aid and service. Water Release: Acid Burn Water Release: Acid Burn (Romaji: Suiton: Ashiddo Bān; Kanji: 水遁・アシッド・バーン) is a ninjutsu where Zenzo uses the Water Release to transform his avidya chakra into a corrosive and liquid variant of the black salamander's poison and then uses Shape Transformation to manipulate that poison as he sees fit. Water Release: Blessings of the Black Salamander The Water Release: Blessing of the Black Salamander (Romaji: Suiton: Kuro Sanshouuo no Sazukarimono; Kanji: 水遁・黒山椒魚の恵み) is a medical ninjutsu where a corrosive variant of the black salamander's poison as an antibiotic that is able to completely and utterly annihilate the presence of any infectious agent. Notably, because of the nigh-universal toxicity of the black salamander's poison, the black salamander's poison can be utilize to destroy even the most resilient of infectious agent. Not even the toughest of prions or the most elusive of viruses are able to survive any amount or length of exposure to the black salamander's poison. In addition, not even the modifications that a virion has made to a cell's genome is able to survive an exposure to the black salamander's poison! As such, through the use of this medical ninjutsu, Zenzo is even able to cure an individual of viral latency! By imbuing an amount of the black salamander's poison into an amount of his chakra that he has transformed into water, one will be able to procure enough control over the black salamander's poison to manage maneuvering the black salamander's poison throughout a patient's body without inadvertently poisoning the patient with the black salamander's poison. Notably, this jutsu is one of the few means — if not the only means — of safely utilizing the black salamander's poison as an antibiotic for anyone other than those with an immunity or resistance to the black salamander's poison. Maōjutsu By infusing his hatred into natural energy as a means of corrupting and tainting the natural energy into demonic energy (Romaji: yōkai enerugī; Kana: 妖怪・エネルギー), combining that demonic energy with his physical energy and spiritual energy as a means of generating Demon Chakra (Romaji: Yōkai Chakura; Kanji: 妖怪・チャクラ), use then using that Demon Chakra to enter the Demon King Mode (Romaji: Maō Mōdo; Kanji: 魔王・モード); Zenzo is able to perform a rare type of jutsu known as Maōjutsu (Kanji: 魔王術; English: Demon King Techniques). Demon King Mode The Demon King Mode (Romaji: Maō Mōdo; Kanji: 魔王・モード) is a variation of the Sage Mode that foregoes the use of natural energy that is pure of emotion in favor of natural energy that has been corrupted with hatred and thereby transformed into Demon Chakra (Romaji: Yōkai Chakura; Kanji: 妖怪・チャクラ). Like the Sage Mode, the Demon King Mode augments the physicality and spirituality of its user by manifold and allows the user to access a brand of jutsu — maōjutsu — that is unique to it. Earth Release: Demon Sludge Earth Release: Demon Sludge (Romaji: Doton: Dēmon Surajji; Kana: 土遁・デーモン・スラッジ) is a maōjutsu where the Earth Release is used to transform demon chakra into a mud with the corrosivity and toxicity of Zenzo's corrosive variant of the black salamander's poison. Notably, at-will, Zenzo is able to harden the mud into being as durable as steel or soften the mud into being as malleable as clay. As a result, Zenzo is able to mold the mud into a variety of armors, gadgets, tools, and weapons! ''Trivia * His theme is Quotes * WIP... Navigation'' Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Main Character Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Missing-nin Category:Earth Release User Category:Fire Release User Category:Water Release User